Entertainment Weekly
Entertainment Weekly is a magazine published since 1990 about the entertainment industry. Muppet Mentions * Shortly after the Tickle Me Elmo craze, a cartoon of Steven Spielberg chasing an Elmo doll appeared in Dan Snierson's "Hit List" column. * The June 4, 2010 issue celebrated the 100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years. Elmo placed at #38. :01. Homer Simpson from The Simpsons :02. Harry Potter from the Harry Potter series :03. Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer :04. Tony Soprano from The Sopranos :05. The Joker from The Dark Knight :06. Rachel Green from Friends :07. Edward Scissorhands from Edward Scissorhands :08. Hannibal Lecter from The Silence of the Lambs and its sequels :09. Carrie Bradshaw from Sex and the City :10. SpongeBob SquarePants from SpongeBob SquarePants :11. Cosmo Kramer from Seinfeld :12. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully from The X-Files :13. Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean series :14. Jeff “The Dude” Lebowski from The Big Lebowski :15. Shrek from the Shrek series :16. Bridget Jones from the Bridget Jones series :17. Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider franchise :18. Sue Sylvester from Glee :19. Morpheus from The Matrix series :20. Ally McBeal from Ally McBeal :21. Roseanne Conner from Roseanne :22. Eric Cartman from South Park :23. Austin Powers from the Austin Powers series :24. Felicity Porter from Felicity :25. Woody from the Toy Story series :26. Kavalier and Clay from The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay :27. Frasier from Frasier :28. Madea from several Tyler Perry films and plays :29. Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield from Pulp Fiction :30. “Stephen Colbert” from The Colbert Report :31. Forrest Gump from Forrest Gump :32. Beavis and Butt-Head from Beavis and Butt-Head :33. Sarah Connor from Terminator 2: Judgment Day :34. Cher from Clueless :35. Dexter Morgan from Dexter :36. Gollum from The Lord of the Rings :37. Keyser Söze from The Usual Suspects :38. Elmo from Sesame Street :39. Gob Bluth from Arrested Development :40. Ron Burgundy from Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy :41. Harold and Kumar from the Harold & Kumar series :42. Sydney Bristow from Alias :43. Cal Stephanides from Middlesex :44. Jack Bauer from 24 :45. Stewie Griffin from Family Guy :46. Jerry Maguire from Jerry Maguire :47. Corky St. Clair Waiting for Guffman :48. Red from The Shawshank Redemption :49. Vivian Ward from Pretty Woman :50. Pearl the Landlord from FunnyorDie.com :51. Omar Little from The Wire :52. Annie Wilkes from Misery :53. Edward Cullen from the Twilight saga :54. Juno from Juno :55. Tracy Jordan from 30 Rock :56. Barney Stinson from How I Met Your Mother :57. Clayton Bigsby from Chappelle's Show :58. Thelma and Louise from Thelma & Louise :59. Master Chief from the Halo series :60. Mary Jones from Precious: Based on the Novel Push by Saphhire :61. Vic Mackey from The Shield :62. Jimmy Corrigan from Jimmy Corrigan: The Smartest Kid on Earth :63. John Locke from Lost :64. Maximus from Gladiator :65. Lorelai and Rory Gilmore from Gilmore Girls :66. Allie and Noah from The Notebook :67. Borat from Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan :68. Effie White from Dreamgirls :69. Miranda Priestly from The Devil Wears Prada :70. Mary Katherine Gallagher from Saturday Night Live :71. Det. Alonzo Harris from Training Day :72. Kara “Starbuck” Thrace from Battlestar Galactica :73. Catherine Trammell from Basic Instinct :74. Don Draper from Mad Men :75. David Brent from The Office (original version) :76. Tyler Durden from Fight Club :77. Mimi Marquez from Rent :78. Patty Hewes from Damages :79. Elphaba from Wicked :80. Gorillaz, the animated rock band :81. Amanda Woodward from Melrose Place :82. Tracy Flick from Election :83. Jen Yu from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon :84. Dr. Gregory House from House, M.D. :85. Daniel Plainview from There Will Be Blood :86. Karen Walker and Jack McFarland from Will & Grace :87. Tony Stark from the Iron Man series :88. Napoleon Dynamite from Napoleon Dynamite :89. Wikus van de Merwe from District 9 :90. Marge Gunderson from Fargo :91. Hancock from Hancock :92. Christopher Boone from The Curious Incident of the Dog in Night-Time :93. Game Boys: Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series; Kratos from the God of War series; and Niko Bellic from Grand Theft Auto IV :94. Truman from The Truman Show :95. Wilhelmina from Ugly Betty :96. Bernie Mac from The Bernie Mac Show :97. Violet Weston from August: Osage County :98. Lisbeth Salander from The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo and its sequels :99. The Bride from Kill Bill :100. Tim Riggins from Friday Night Lights External links * 25 Best 'Will They/Won't They?' TV Couples Category:Magazine Mentions